


Im Angesicht des Feuers

by Platypusaurus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Castiel Saves Dean Winchester From Hell, Childhood Trauma, Dean Winchester in Hell, Fire, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platypusaurus/pseuds/Platypusaurus
Summary: Feuer ist ein wiederkehrendes Element für Dean Winchester, das die traumatischsten Ereignisse in seinem Leben markiert. Seine Reise, sein Auftrag, wurden aus dem Feuer heraus geboren – und aus dem Feuer heraus wurde er selbst neu erschaffen. Castiel ist der einzige, der seine Vergangenheit kennt und Dean auf seinem Weg begleitet, ohne mit ihm zu verbrennen. Aus der Hölle und wieder zurück.| Destiel. Canon. Triggerwarnungen beachten! Eine Reise durch Deans Leben, betrachtet durch die dramatisch-tragische Shipper-Brille bis zu dem Punkt, an dem die Welt das erste Mal unterzugehen droht. Erfordert Kenntnisse bis einschließlich Staffel 5.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. Asche der Vergangenheit

**Author's Note:**

> Triggerwarnungen, sensible Themen und sonstige Hinweise:  
> Beschreibungen von Blut, Folter, Verstümmlung, bildliche Darstellung der Hölle.  
> Thematische Auseinandersetzung mit Destruktivität, PTBS, Alkoholismus, Alpträumen und einem sehr negativen Selbstbild aus Erzählperspektive.  
> Anspielungen auf internalisierte Homophobie.  
> Anspielungen auf abhängige familiäre Beziehungsmuster, Kontrollzwang, Rettersyndrom und co-konstruktive Verhaltensmuster (AKA Supernatural ist wirklich eine lustige Serie, nicht wahr?).
> 
> Diese FF beinhaltet KEINE SPOILER für die finale Staffel, man muss die Serie wirklich nur bis zur fünften Staffel kennen! Es schadet natürlich grundsätzlich nie, wenn man mehr weiß.

Die Säule aus Rauch und Wasserdampf, die das Löschwasser in den verhangenen Nachthimmel hatte aufsteigen lassen, hatte sich allmählich verzogen. Stunden hatte es gedauert, bis die Einsatzkräfte den Fabrikbrand hatten eindämmen können. Jetzt, mit Anbruch des Tages, woben die in der Luft verbliebenen Partikel und Rauchrückstände einen dichten Teppich über den Sonnenaufgang am Stadtrand, beinahe so, als sandte das bewältigte Unglück ein Mahnmal, wie ein letztes Aufbäumen gegen das menschliche Eingreifen, gen Himmel.  
  
Dean hustete unterdrückt. Sein Atem bildete stoßweise Wölkchen aus Dampf in der frostigen Dämmerung vor ihm, Wölkchen wie kleine Rauchschwaden; das gespenstische Abbild eines gänzlich anderen, nie verlöschenden Feuers, das in ihm schwelte. Der Brand hatte keine übernatürliche Ursache gehabt, zumindest keine, die er und sein Bruder auf die Schnelle hatten identifizieren können. Er betrachtete das andersweltliche Wolkengebilde über ihren Köpfen, zartrosa und orange in der aufgehenden Sonne, das Dean nicht allzu entfernt an Wellen im flachen Wasser erinnerte. Bestimmt irgendein naturwissenschaftliches Phänomen, für das Sam einen Namen wusste, hätte Dean ihn danach gefragt. Dean wollte nicht fragen.  
  
In der Nacht, als seine Mutter gestorben war, hatte es kein wellengleiches Gebilde am Nachthimmel gegeben, nachdem die Feuerwehr den Hausbrand endlich in den Griff bekommen hatte. Vielleicht war das Feuer dafür zu klein gewesen. Auch danach hätte er Sam fragen können, ob die Größe des Brandes für die seltsamen Wolken verantwortlich war, aber das tat er nicht. Die Nacht des Feuers, der Anfang des Endes war etwas, worüber er mit Sam nicht sprach, niemals.  
  
Dean hustete abermals; nicht, weil er tatsächlich Rauch eingeatmet hatte, sondern, weil ihm das Atmen mit jedem Zug schwerer fiel.  
  
Die Sirenen hatten sie mitten in der Nacht aus ihrem, auf Reisen ohnehin nur leichten, Schlaf gerissen, in ihrer ständigen Bereitschaft eines Angriffs oder eines anderen Notfalls.  
Feuer!, nicht aus der Hölle, nicht von ihnen selbst bei der Jagd auf übernatürliche Kräfte verursacht, sondern als derart irdisches Phänomen, eine Folge technischen Versagens.  
Feuer!, hatten die Sirenen geschrien, ein Misslaut der Warnung, dessen Bedeutung so tief in Dean verwurzelt war, wie die ständige Sorge um seinen Bruder.  
Das Motel lag am Rande der Kleinstadt, genau wie das Fabrikgebäude, das noch vor wenigen Stunden lichterloh in Flammen gestanden hatte.  
  
Sie hatten beide am Fenster gestanden, Sam und Dean, zerknautscht vom Schlaf und wirr und doch hellwach; Adrenalin geschüttelt im Angesicht der glühenden Flammen, die auf der anderen Straßenseite gen Himmel schlugen und die Fensterscheiben der Fabrik vor Hitze zerspringen ließen. Das Geräusch, ein hohes Klirren, ging Dean wie durch Mark und Bein.  
  
„Lass uns wieder schlafen gehen“, hatte Sam gemeint, wie immer die Stimme der Vernunft, „wir würden die Feuerwehr sowieso nur beim Einsatz behindern.“  
„Vielleicht müssen wir aus dem Motel raus. Vielleicht werden wir evakuiert“, hatte Dean gesagt, ruhig, so gelassen wie möglich.  
 _Vielleicht braucht jemand Hilfe_ , hatte er mit hämmerndem Herzen und Rauschen in den Ohren gedacht und sich die alte Lederjacke ihres Vaters über das Shirt geworfen, in dem er zu Bett gegangen war. Er fühlte einen seltsamen Druck auf der Brust, eine Last auf Schultern und Armen, als der Geruch nach Leder, gepaart mit Feuer und Rauch und eisiger Nachtluft, nach ihm griff.  
 _„Bring deinen Bruder hier raus!_ “, prasselnde Flammen, ein Echo der Vergangenheit.  
  
Barfuß war er in seine Stiefel geschlüpft, die Erinnerung an feuchtkaltes Gras unter seinen bloßen Sohlen wie frisch auf der Haut. Er hatte die Schuhe offen gelassen, war direkt auf die Straße gerannt. Sams Blick, der sich dabei spürbar in seinen Nacken gebohrt hatte, hatte er ignoriert und doch nicht ohne Erleichterung die Schritte seines kleinen Bruders hinter sich vernommen, der ihm schließlich doch gefolgt war. Es war gut, ihn bei sich zu wissen, im Angesicht des Feuers. Als sie nebeneinander auf der Straße gestanden hatten, tastete Dean blind nach Sammys Hand, griff zu, so fest er konnte. Er konnte seinen Bruder nicht ansehen, doch immer wieder spürte er seinen zögerlichen Blick von der Seite. Aber Sam schwieg und blieb bei ihm, drückte Deans Hand und ließ zu, dass Dean die seine hielt, worüber niemals auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen verloren werden würde, sobald sie sich losgelassen hatten. Und so standen sie immer noch, als die Sonne sich endlich über den Horizont hinaus gekämpft und den Tag für sie begonnen hatte.


	2. Höllenqualen

Die menschliche Seele war ein wundersames Ding. Als Essenz des Daseins, als reine Energie, war es nicht möglich, ihr zu nehmen, was sie auf ihrer Reise, dem Leben, mit auf den Weg bekommen hatte. Was sie einmal berührt hatte, haftete ihr an und blieb – sogar bis über den Tod hinaus. Die Seele vergaß nicht.  
  
Dean hatte die Schmerzen nicht vergessen, die Folter, Alastairs verzerrtes Gesicht – eine grausame Maske der Verzückung über Deans Qualen, über seine Bereitschaft, ihnen ein Ende zu setzen, indem er von der Folterbank kletterte, um sich selbst als Meister fremden Leides wie der Phönix aus der Asche zu erheben. Blut hatte in der Hölle keinerlei Bedeutung, denn diejenigen, die es an jenem Ort vergossen, besaßen keine Körper mehr. Es floss in Strömen, färbte die Wände der Kerker und Verliese, färbte sich krümmende astrale Leiber, zeichnete Muster auf Deans von Folter vernarbter Haut, wie Kriegsbemalung in der einen Schlacht, die er nicht für sich gewinnen konnte.

Er hatte aufgehört, nach Sam zu schreien. Seine Aufgabe war es gewesen, seinen Bruder am Leben zu halten. Und Dean hatte versagt, war zu spät gewesen, hatte nicht genug gekämpft. Sam war gestorben, bevor er ihn hatte retten können – der Preis, um ihn zurückzuholen, _musste _hoch sein, größer als alles, was Dean je aufgegeben hatte. Er hatte es Dad schwören müssen, hatte auf das kleine Bündel in seinen Armen geschworen, im Angesicht des Feuers in der schlimmsten Nacht seines Lebens. Der Preis für sein Versagen war die Erkenntnis der eigenen Schlechtigkeit. Dean hatte sich für einen guten Menschen gehalten; vielleicht nicht für das Paradebeispiel einer reinen Seele, vielleicht in einigen moralischen Aspekten für etwas fragwürdig, aber für … nicht abgrundtief _schlecht_. Hier unten war er schnell eines Besseren belehrt worden, hier unten hatten sie die tiefsten Abgründe seiner Seele freigelegt, ihn Schicht für Schicht aus der Hülle geschält, die er für das Gute in sich gehalten hatte, hatten es voller Häme vor ihm ausgebreitet, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig geblieben war, als der rohe Wunsch, es möge endlich vorbei sein.

Und als es endete, wurde Verbissenheit zu Vergnügen. Er war gut in dem, was er tat; fremde Schreie wurden zu Musik in seinen Ohren, fremde Körper zu seinem Instrument, das er schneller zu beherrschen verstand, als er es sich je hätte ausmalen können. Die Feuer der Hölle brannten plötzlich nicht mehr; stattdessen hießen sie ihn mit ihrer Wärme willkommen, denn Dean war endlich dort, wo er hingehörte: Er stand in Flammen.  
  
Das Wesen, das ihn rettete, war rein. Seine Berührung schmerzte – fast schlimmer als die Folter, als er selbst noch in Ketten gelegen hatte und sich unter Alastair auf der Streckband wand. Abermals schrie er, doch nicht nach seinem Bruder. Dean schrie, weil die Berührung des Wesens ihn an die eigene Reinheit, die eigene _Rechtschaffenheit _erinnerte, die er längst vollständig überwunden geglaubt hatte.  
  
Er ließ die Folterinstrumente fallen, an die er sich geklammert hatte, wie an einen Rettungsring, ließ sie fallen, um auf das Wesen loszugehen, das nur aus gleißendem Licht, wechselnden Formen und aus … _Flügeln _zu bestehen schien.

Sein Angriff verlief ins Nichts. Sein Gegner wehrte sich nicht, ließ Deans Attacke mit einer kühlen Gelassenheit über sich ergehen, die ihn, selbst in der Hölle, selbst als verstümmeltes Zerrbild seiner eigenen Seele, zutiefst erschütterte.  
  
Und das Wesen veränderte sich. Von der Stelle ihrer Berührung ausgehend, schien es plötzlich eine annähernd menschliche Form anzunehmen.  
  
„ _Dean_ “, hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf; tief, wie ein Glockenschlag, hallte sie in ihm wider, grollend, wie ein erlösendes Unwetter nach brennender Dürre, das sich direkt über ihm entlud.  
Das Rot der Hölle und des Blutes um sie verblasste allmählich, als sich eine andere Farbe in sein Bewusstsein schob, die alle anderen zu schlucken schien: Ein angenehm kühles, prickelndes Blau.  
Dean brannte nicht mehr. Stattdessen schien er in den Tiefen aus _Blau!_ zu ertrinken. Er versank in dem fremdartigen Wesen, das ihn mit offenen Armen – mit _Flügeln_ – umfing, ihn mit sich fort trug.  
Dean besaß keinen Körper und doch füllte ihn das Wesen aus, jede Faser seines Seins, bis es nichts mehr an ihm gab, das nicht von ihm berührt worden war.

Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er geweint, wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er geschrien, geblutet, erbrochen, sich entleert vor Angst, ejakuliert vor Ekstase, auf jede erdenkliche Art Raum für dieses Wesen in sich geschaffen, das seine anhaltenden Qualen linderte, während es seinen bereits verwesenden, von Höllenhunden zerfleischten Körper neu zusammensetzte, um seine geschundene Seele, die es so unerbittlich, so liebevoll in seinem unmenschlichen Griff gehalten hatte, wieder hinein zu pflanzen.  
  
Manch einer vergaß seinen Schmerz und lebte mit der Leere, die er zurückließ. Ein dumpfes Echo an den Tagen, an denen die Vergangenheit im Inneren widerhallte, im Schlund, der der Preis für das Vergessen gewesen war. Mancher Schmerz war zu groß, um auf Dauer bewahrt zu werden.  
  
Dean hatte nicht vergessen. Etwas lag in Castiels Blick, eine stumme Antwort auf das andere, auf das nicht-irdische Feuer, das Dean aus der Hölle mitgebracht hatte und nun fortwährend, zusammen mit der Asche seiner Kindheit, in sich trug. Castiels Nähe linderte den Schmerz nicht, nahm ihm nicht die Abscheu über sich selbst, die er verspürte, wenn die Erinnerung ihn aus dem Schlaf riss, ihn dazu zwang, den Blick von seinem Spiegelbild abzuwenden, ihn drängte, die Leere in sich, Flasche um Flasche, mit Whiskey zu füllen, mit Rausch abzutöten.  
  
Manchmal tastete Dean nach dem vernarbten Handabdruck auf seiner Schulter; ein Zeichen dafür, dass Castiel _wusste_ , was Dean getan hatte, dass er seine Seele am absoluten Tiefpunkt seines Daseins gesehen hatte. Das Wissen half nicht gegen das Echo der Höllenqualen; die wulstigen Erhebungen unter seinen Fingern zu spüren, die seinen Arm nun entstellten, war kein Trost, machte ihn nicht wieder _heil_ , so wie Castiel seinen Körper von Grund auf hatte erneuern können. Seine Seele, zwar berührt, aber in ihrem Zustand an sich unantastbar, hatte Catiel nicht wieder zusammensetzen können. Die Unschuld seiner Seele, falls sie sie denn überhaupt je besessen hatte, war für immer verloren.  
  
Dean hatte das Gefühl, dass der Engel spüren konnte, wenn er den Handabdruck befingerte. Vielleicht ein Grund mehr, warum er es nahezu unablässig tat. Die bohrende Aufmerksamkeit des übernatürlichen Wesens erfüllte ihn, erfüllte ihn mehr, als Alkohol, Sex und lebensbedrohlicher Leichtsinn es konnten. Ein Blick in seine Augen bedeutete keinen Trost. Was er in ihnen suchte, war Hoffnung. Was er stattdessen in ihrem Blau fand, war Sehnsucht. Und der Name auf seinen Lippen, wenn ihn ein weiterer Alptraum schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf riss, war _Cas_.  
  
In den Nächten, in denen Dean vor dem Zubettgehen lange genug an dem Handabdruck auf seiner Schulter herumgespielt hatte, wachte Cas über ihn. In jenen Nächten verfolgten ihn keine Träume aus der Hölle.


	3. Am Ende der Welt

_So viel Alkohol,_ und Cas stand immer noch aufrecht, während Dean längst zu torkeln und zu lallen begonnen hatte. Das Ende der Welt stand kurz bevor und sie warteten gemeinsam darauf – nicht mit _Prostituierten und Sex_ , wie es Dean eigentlich für sie geplant hatte. Der Ausdruck in Cas‘ Gesicht war denkwürdig gewesen, denn nie hatte Dean ihn so offenkundig in Panik versetzt erlebt; das mächtige, übermenschliche Wesen, das sich jedem menschlichen Reiz gegenüber bislang als so unnahbar und stoisch erwiesen hatte. Und Dean wollte mehr davon, wollte mehr von dieser Fassade bröckeln sehen, mehr von dem verletzlichen, fühlenden Cas dahinter, der begriffen hatte, dass die, an deren Seite er über Millionen von Jahre gestanden und gekämpft hatte, ein falsches Spiel mit ihm spielten.

Die Sache mit dem Sex war noch nicht vom Tisch. Vielleicht sollte er sich schuldig fühlen, dass Cas wegen ihm fiel, dass er ihn mit sich in den Abgrund riss, aber er war wie berauscht von dem Ausdruck in den Augen des Engels, als Dean ihm in aller Ernsthaftigkeit schwor, ihn nicht als Jungfrau sterben zu lassen. So viel Unsicherheit und Nervosität, Scheu und doch auch unbestreitbar eine Art … _Neugier_? – Hunger. Eine alles andere als engelsgleiche Gier schien hinter der Panik zu lauern und nur darauf zu warten, dass Cas nach ihr handelte. Es war leicht, sich einzubilden, dass es nicht an der Aussicht auf menschliche Intimität an sich lag. Immerhin war die es gewesen, die Cas so sehr verstört hatte. Es war unmöglich, sich einzureden, dass der Grund für sein erregtes Interesse _Dean_ war, es war unmöglich, dass Cas etwas anderes als Abscheu für ihn empfand. _Unmöglich_ bedeutete meist ein überwindbares Hindernis mit dem richtigen Pegel. Vielleicht glich der Alkohol in dieser Nacht Deans Mangel an Glauben aus, den Castiel ihm vorgeworfen hatte, und vielleicht hatte der Alkohol doch mehr Einfluss auf seinen Engel, als es zunächst den Anschein hatte.

Der _Engel_ benetzte seine Lippen mit einem selbstvergessenen Zungenschlag, als Dean die Lederjacke abstreifte, sämtliche Rollen und Pflichten für den Moment der Trunkenheit von seinen Schultern gleiten ließ. Sam, die grundlegendste seiner Verantwortungen, war fort. Er konnte nicht alles loslassen, aber er musste das Feuer in sich nicht verstecken, wenn er mit Castiel allein war.

Dean wusste selbst kaum, was er hier tat. John hätte ihn dafür schon mehr als dreimal verstoßen und aus dem Grab heraus verflucht; nicht nur, dass er sich mit einem übernatürlichen Wesen, mit einer _anderen Spezies_ einließ, die, vielleicht viel schlimmer, einen männlichen Körper – Geschlechtslosigkeit hin oder her – in irdischen Gefilden trug.

_Es ist egal, egal, egal, wir werden alle sterben und ich bin sowieso verdammt! Egal,_ hallte es in der watteweichen Trunkenheit in seinem Kopf wieder, übertönte sämtliche Zweifel, als sich ihre Gesichter einander quälend langsam näherten.

Ihr erster Kuss war elektrisierend in all seiner Unbeholfenheit. Was als grobes Aufeinandertreffen von Lippen begonnen hatte, wurde schnell fahrig, innig, löste ein Flattern in Deans Brust aus, das Cas mit einem überraschten, gierigen Brummen aus seiner eigenen heraus erwiderte. Schwer atmend lösten sie sich voneinander und Cas starrte aus den blauen Tiefen seiner unergründlichen Augen zu ihm herauf, als Dean sich auf derRückbank des Impalas über ihn beugte. Sein Verstand schien mit einem Mal seltsam klar und fokussiert; vielleicht hatte der Engel seine Finger im Spiel und dafür gesorgt, dass etwas von den Unmengen an Alkohol, die er an diesem Abend getrunken hatte, seinen Kreislauf auf übernatürliche Art und Weise wieder verließ. Hatte Cas ihn wieder nüchtern _geküsst_? Dean fing sich wieder, gerade so, bevor er in nervöses Gelächter ausbrechen konnte. Das alles hier war für ihn selbst unbekanntes Terrain; rein anatomisch wusste er zwar, was er tat, war, bis zu seiner Zeit in der Hölle, äußerst aufgeschlossen und experimentierfreudig mit seinen Bettgefährtinnen gewesen. Der männliche Körper, einladend warm unter ihm, irritierend menschlich in seiner Nacktheit, war ungewohnt, doch nichts, was Dean verschreckte – nicht zu sehr, zumindest. Und Cas, für den Lust und Erregung bislang durchaus verstörende Empfindungen gewesen zu sein schienen, gab sich Deans Fordern hin, hielt ihn fest in seinen Armen, als Dean auf ihn nieder und in ihn sank. Hitze umfing ihn, entfachte eine völlig andere Art des Rausches, ein _Mehr, mehr, mehr!,_ dem sie gemeinsam nachjagten, so fest aneinander geklammert, wie es nur zwei Wesen konnten, die miteinander durch die Hölle gegangen waren.

Am Ende küssten sie sich, zart und federleicht, nahezu schüchtern – vielleicht so, wie ein erster Kuss eigentlich hätte sein sollen. In dieser Nacht ging die Welt nicht unter. Und Dean legte den Kopf auf die Brust des Engels, der ihn an ein beruhigend menschlich klopfendes Herz bettete, bis die Sonne aufging und für sie einen neuen Tag begann.

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte entstand im Rahmen der inoffiziellen Supernatural Schreibaktion-Aktion 'Neues Jahr - neues Slashglück' auf Fanfiktion.de, organisiert von den Userinnen Maja Lito und SquirrelFeathers.


End file.
